U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,306 discloses a cut looper thread disposal means at a side location of the needle and orthogonal to the sewing direction. This disposal means includes a thread suction tube (thread suction device), a thread pick and pull cylinder, and a looper thread presser foot. The thread suction tube sucks and collects the part of the looper thread cut by the stationary blade, at a single location, that is, in the vicinity of a suction port. The thread pick and pull cylinder picks at a pick part of the looper thread and pulls it into the vicinity of the suction part of the suction tube.
However, this machine mounted, automated device is not applicable to individual users. Further, this device is integral with the sewing machine and is not compatible with any retrofit of the machine. That is, the device has limited applicability for individual users.